Soul of the Snow
by imperfectperfectionist
Summary: Mac, Psymon, and Moby are on a helicopter ride to Mount Huge(new mountain) and crash land on an unknown mountain. Can they survive in the wilderness with each other or will they all die. They need each other to survive and find civilazation.After SSX 3
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own any SSX, SSX Tricky, or SSX 3. My first SSX related fic.  
  
Mac's P.O.V.  
  
"Man what do you mean I have to get on a helicopter all the way to Mount Big with Psymon and Moby!! Why can't we just go by airplane!!" I was furious as I started arguing with the new DJ Atomika. Man I already have gotten off on a bad start with this guy. "Sorry Mac but that's what the officials said. Don't worry it's only two hours it can't be that bad" "You don't know how bad it is be on a helicopter with some crazy guy obsesed in killing one of my best friends. Well he would'nt kill her but you know what I mean. (For those who for some reason don't know who Mac's talking about it's Kaori)And some stupid Englishmen that hates me so freakin much!" I was really trying to convince Atomika but it wasen't working. He was going to keep his word and make sure that I rode on a helicopter for two hours with some crazy guy that talks to his tatoos. And an Englishman that plenty hates me already! Forget that smack!  
  
Moby's P.O.V.  
  
"What do you mean mate! I have to stay in a helicopter with that bloody git Mac! I mean I hate that git so much! I mean he's rude and obnoxious. (It said so when I was playing SSX 3. When I was using Mac it said that Moby had enough of Mac because I think he was rude or something.) He's bloody idiot! i don't mind Psymon but that idiot! I mean can't you just put him in another helicopter I mean come on!" I hated Mac's guts. How was I suppose to survive two hours of hell with him.  
  
"Sorry Moby officials said so, and what they say goes. "This better be the last time because I can't survive another helicopter ride with that bloody git!" I had accepted the decision the officials took but was in no way happy and was not really looking forward to the ride. On the otherhand me and Psymon can annoy Mac so freakin much. Yah that would be good........  
  
Psymon's P.O.V.  
  
"Hmm so I'm on ride with Mac and Moby on a helicopter with Mac and Moby that's okay. You said bad news well I think the bad news for me is it's Moby not Kaori." "What do you mean it's okay and Kaori and Mac are your friends or something?" "Yah there's nothing wrong with that is there?" "Well no but I really wasen't expecting that." "Too bad!" I left walking towards the cabin were all the other SSX competors were. I stopped and thought.  
  
Yah I was happy that I was on a helicopter ride with Mac. But what Atomika didn't know is I'm only happy he's there because I can torture him by annoying him. I chuckled evilly and twingled my fingers like some sort of evil scientest. Maybe Moby can help me. The same was with Kaori but to bad she wasen't in the helicopter! 


	2. The helicopter crash

Hi everybody sorry i haven't updated! I wanted to take a break from fanfiction for about a week. Also my three of my many cousins went to my house to sleepover and we went to sleep at 4 a.m. We all had to wake up at 8 a.m. so we only had 4 hours of sleep. But some of us had less.  
  
Oh disclaimer:I do not own SSX EA Big does. But i wished I owned because I have great ideas for the game!  
  
Oh / means thought okay! Psymon might seem OC. Or some other characters.  
  
Mac was walking through the snow on his way towards his cabin in which he shared with the other SSX riders. He was angry with Atomicka. /Man I'm sure everyone else got the pairing they wanted!/   
  
Kaori saw Mac and then she sprinted towards him. "Mac-chan how are you doing!" "Awful Kay!" "Why?" "I'll tell you in the cabin" Mac said silently. "Okay" Kaori replied. /What is wrong with him?/  
  
Mac saw Moby and Psymon talking to each other in the farthest corner away from the other SSX riders. Mac thought/What are they up to? Planning to torture me or something!?/ Mac saw Moby look over to the SSX group and then saw Mac looking towards them. Moby glared towards Mac and so did Mac.   
  
Moby yelled at Mac."There's nothing wrong to talk with one of your friends right you git!" Mac got furious and yelled,"Shut up you stupid little piece of British trash!" "Your insulting Britian! I'm going to kill you bloody idiot!" "I'm only insulting you okay!?" "I don't care just bring it!" "I will!"  
  
Mac ran towards Moby and pummeled him in the face with a fist. Then Moby kicked Mac's stomach and started punching him in the face repeatly.   
  
Kaori was looking away. Brodi, Viggo, JP, Jurgen, Luther, and Hiro tried to break up the fight but they all recieved a knock out punch to their forhead.  
  
Kaori started yelling for them to stop it but they continued. Psymon only watched them destroy themselves and just laughed.  
  
Mac then punched Moby in the eye and Moby started bleeding from the bottom of his eye and later from his lip.  
  
The unconsious crew woke up and finally broke up Mac and Moby. They both looked horrible and so was the room's condition. There was a shattered lamp on the floor and chairs were tossed. The windows were broken. There also was blood all over the floor. Kaori then looked over at both of the bloodied snowboarders and gasped.   
  
Moby as you know was bleeding from his eye and lip and also his nose. He had blood on his sweater. Moby also had blood all over his gloves. They were Mac'a blood.  
  
Mac was in much more horrible condition. He was bleeding from his forhead , lip, both eyes, and had cuts all over his face from the window that broke. Mac was barley consious.  
  
Zoe yelled at Psymon,"Why didn't you do anything Psymon!" "Oh I was tired and I was hungry too because I just thought how great this show would be with popcorn!" Zoe became furious." I thought you were Moby and me's friend! I hate you Psymon!" Zoe punched Psymon through the semi-broken window. Psymon was uncounsious.   
  
Zoe rushed over to her boyfriend's side to make sure Moby was okay. Psymon regained consiousness and looked over to the couple.  
  
Psymon's P.O.V. and flashbacks   
  
I was always Moby and Zoe's friend but their were some times that I was really jealous. This was one more time and I felt a pang to my heart like someone ripped it out and I became emotionless for a few minuetes and just stared at the two. Zoe helping Moby up and then kissing his cheeks. Oh how I wanted that to be me.  
  
Even though I always seemed to never tell Zoe another part of me wants me so dearly to tell her. Zoe was my first major crush and is still one of my major crushes. I remember the day me and Zoe first met.  
  
I was often called a crazy daredevil at my hometown but some people pitied me. They believed it was an electruction that made me my crazy self. They all were giving me pity and I hate that feeling so I just told them just to back off who I am, I am and proud of it.  
  
I was addicted to snowbooarding and I saw an ad that said SSX tryouts.The named it SSX Tricky. Oh I will be tricky! I decided to tryout. I saw the judges and I hated the sight of people so formal! I better hope the other riders don't look that formal I thought.  
  
When the judges told me to go I went and the judges seemed captivated by every trick. They looked at me as I soard the sky and did my favorite move the Gullitone. My board was spinning around my neck and everything seemed to be in slow motion as I approached the finish line.   
  
Those judges better know a winner when they see one I thought on that day. When they told me I was the winner I was excited but held it inside.  
  
The next day I got to meet the SSX riders. There was Mac the stupid cocky idiot! Then came Kaori the energitic Japenese girl that I love to torture! Hehe! Then blah blah blah let me get to someone important! There was then Moby the British guy. I just stared him down and Moby seemed to like that in me and became my friend. My first ever friend how weird! Well not to weird! Then when I met Zoe oh god was she beutiful! She looked so hot! I lopved her hair and clothes! I mean her attitude was perfect for me!  
  
But then I started having a weird feeling inside of me. I feeling I never felt before. What could it be? Then I thought could it be............ love?  
  
I denied my feeling and seemed to keep all my feelings for her locked in a little bottle inside of me. No a giant bottle a little bottle can't even hold them.  
  
Over the years my emotions have grown a great lot but I still some how kept them inside. But then it seemed like little by little my all my emotions all my feelings for her were freeing themselves from the bottle. And then maybe I just might crack if I see Moby and Zoe kissing. I then would beat Moby up in a rage! Just like Mac did but even worse. Even worse.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Psymon left in sadness as all his emotions were coming and walked off in the cool night sky.  
  
Atomika arrived and yelled at both Mac and Moby. "If you two break just one more rule then both of you are banned from this year's SSX compettions! Got it!"  
  
Mac said,"Yes Atomika the yelling man!" Moby simply said a simple yes. He knew that he should not make Atomika angry like Mac did.  
  
Atomika glared at Mac and left the room.  
  
The next day Mac and Moby seemed to be a lot better but not just perfect. Zoe visited Moby in his room and dragged Psymon along. She had apoligized to Psymon and Psymon accepted the apology.  
  
When Zoe left Psymon talked to them. "You two better be happy Atomika post poned the flight! It's next week now not tommorow." "Yah yah Psymon let us rest!" Mac then continued,"I want to go snowboarding! So I have to recover and your not helping Psymon!" Psymon just decided it was best to leave the room.  
  
Psymon decided just to down the practice run they had at this cabin.  
  
Psymon saw Kaori on the run. When Kaori saw him she started snowboarding faster but Psymon caught up to her and pushed her down. Kaori had face full of snow and was really angry with Psymon! "Mwhahahhahha!" Psymon laughed evilly. /Someday I will get you for all the things you have done to me Psymon someday I will!/  
  
Five days later Mac and Moby seemed to be fully recovered. "Hey Mac your alright right?" Allgrea (For some reason I forgot how to spell her name!) "Yah sure Allegra (Yah now I remember!) Allegra and Mac both became friends after they discovered they had quite a lot in common. Also since they lived in the same area they liked skateboarding. So in the summer the two skateboarded together. (In ssx 3 on there biography it says they like skateboarding as an alternate sport.)  
  
"Here Mac here's a list of all the snowboarders coming this year." Mac read it out loud,"Mac which is me, Kaori, Allegra, Brodi, JP I hate him!" Mac then continued "Moby, Psymon, Zoe, Jurgen, Marty yes! Eddie, Alex wait who is he? (If you have the game SSX 3 if you have a cheat character known as Unknown Rider that wears a mask or something. Well Alex is him. The code to get him is finallymadeitin in the cheat screen I think) "He a rookie" "Oh Nate, Marisol Griff, Viggo, Elise, Seeiah, Luther, and Hiro that's it I guess, A lot of new guys well only one and some old guys!" (If I forgot anyone please tell me!) Allegra said "Yah!"   
  
Kaori saw the two talking and became jealous. She always had a crush on Mac even when she was a year older then him. That crush became bigger and bigger until it became love. She believed that Mac had a crush on her two and she thought she had no compettion until Allegra came. At first Allegra and Mac barley knew each other. But when they started to have to see each other more by force because Zoe was friends with Allegra and Kaori. While Kaori was friends with Zoe and Mac. So Zoe decided to take Allegra along with her and Kaori decided to take Mac too.  
  
Allegra and Mac were both bored since they could'nt talk to Zoe or Kaori because the two were so caught up in the conversation. Mac and Allegra started talking to each other and got to know each other. They had a lot in common and Mac asked if he could visit her place she nodded. Allegra asked the same question and he nodded. When Kaori found out she believed Mac was slipping out of her hand and had to find away to get him back. She thought that the two liked each other after all Allegra had a lot in common with Mac.  
  
Kaori became even more jealous now that she was twenty-one and Mac was twenty. A little to jealous and did not realize they were only friends.  
  
All the SSX competitors were in the lobby listening to Atomika talking about rules. Mac was busy listening to his iPod, Psymon was talking to his tatoo known as tattoo boy to be feared by all, and JP was telling himself he looked good, and Marisol was looking at herself in the mirror.   
  
Atomika finally finished then everyone started talking. "Hey Kaori who's your partners for the helicopter ride. Kaori normally said Zoe but then spat out Allegra in hate. "Okay... I guess." /What is up with her and Allegra?/ Mac walked towards Allegra. "Hey Allegra did you do anything to Kaori because she got all angry when she said your name?" "Last time I checked no." "Well I wonder what's up with her!" "Well do you think she's kind of jealous of both of us. Maybe she thinks were more then just friends." "No! I don't think Kaori's the jealous type!" "Whatever!"  
  
Moby's P.O.V.  
  
I saw Psymon staring at Zoe for some reason. What is up with that guy? "Psymon do you want to have a little friendly race with me and Zoe?" "Yah sure!" We all went to the last practice run which was the hardest. I yelled,"Ready... set.......GO!!!!!" We all pushed off and I was first Zoe was second while Psymon was in last place.  
  
I did a 540 backflip over a big rock and continued my way to a giant jump. I sped up just in case Zoe caught up to me. I was going a little to fast because when I saw the out of bounds sign I was to late. Sure I could turn but then I would fall. I just decided to take the giant jump While I was in the air I saw the the sun in the horizon and birds flying. I did a move I never usually did, I did the torpedo.  
  
When I landed I saw Zoe and Psymon way ahead of me on the track. Zoe was first, Psymon was second, and I was last place. "Darn it! I have to catch up I yelled in the air. I sped up and almost caught up Psymon but there was a sharp turn and I was going to fast and I fell in a hole screaming. It was a long way down about ten seconds. I landed on my snowboard which was good because I could've landed on my head.   
  
It seemed like a track. So I kept snowboarding. It was slightly difficult. The terrain was rugged there were rocks of all sizes small, big, medium, and huge!! I finally saw an opening from the cave I fell in and I saw the finish line and crossed it. I expected Zoe and Psymon to be there but they were'nt. /That cave must've been a good shortcut!/ I thoght to myself. Five minutes past and there was no sign of them. I started to become worried and was about to run and call for help when I saw both Psymon and Zoe.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Zoe replied,"Well I almost fell off the track and almost died but Psymon helped me up. "It took you five minuets just to do that what else did you do?" My girlfriend Zoe started blushing and Psymon looked away from my glare. "Nothing Moby nothing." For some reason I felt she was lieing but it let it go. But I just could'nt help but wonder what were they doing.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
The next day was a beutiful sunny day. The sun was barley coming up. Birds were chirping a white blanket of snow was on the ground. A usual day in the lives of the SSX competetors. Psymon was chasing Kaori after she ate his sandwich Mac was once again oversleeping. Moby and Zoe where Kissing Viggo was trying to make a move on Elise, Marisol, and Allegra but failed miserably. Yah a normal day.  
  
"Tell the git to wake up Psymon we have to go on are little helicopter ride!" "Whatever Sir Moby!" "You can call Sir Moby or Sir Wicked!" "Yah" Psymon left and stoped chasing Kaori. /Dang it I almost caught her!/  
  
Psymon entered Mac's room and quietly tip toed over to Mac and got close to his ear and............"WAKE UP MAC WE HAVE TO GO ON OUR LITTLE HELICOPTER RIDE BECAUSE SIR WICKED SAID SO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mac immediatley woke up and said,"Let me guess Sir Wicked is Moby." "Yah!!" Griff then came barging in Mac's room jogging quickly in place and literaly bounced off walls. "Hey Mac, hey Mac, hey Mac want to play video games forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Um has Nate given you sugar man?" "NoigavemyselfsugarevenwhenNatetoldmenottosoIatethewholesackofsugarandIstayedupallnightplayingvidoegamesandthenIrealizedIneededtohaveapersontoplaywithmesosinceIknewNatealwaysdrankwaterwhenhewokeupigotawholesackofsugarandputitinhiswatertomakehimdrunkwithsugarbuthewastohyperandranawaysoIcameheretoaskyou!" "Translation No I gave myself sugar even when nate told me not to so l ate the whole sack of sugar and stayed up all night playing vidoe games and realized I need to have a person to play with me so since i knew Nate always drank water when he woke up I got a whole sack of sugar and put it in his water to make him drunk with sugar but then Nate was to hyper and ran away so i came here to ask you) "Riggght.....Griff I think you have to sleep" "I don't want to!" "Look Nate's back!" "He is!"Griff ran outside and Mac slammed the door. "Thankyou he's back!  
  
Mac took a shower and brushed his teeth and went outside. "Right on time Mac!" Viggo said. "We were all just about to leave. "Hey Viggo do you know where Moby and Psymon are?" "There over there." "Thanks Viggo!"  
  
Moby, Mac, Psymon walked into their helicopter.  
  
The ride was smooth. Mac was looking out the window and saw Kaori's helicopter. The pilot seemed to be a tough and big man. He almost seemed like a robot in a way.  
  
"Hey um how long have you been piloting helicopters" The pilot did not respond but a few seconds later he did. "For ten years." "Oh"   
  
Once again there was silence. Psymon lied to Moby. "I saw Mac try to hit on Zoe!" Moby was furious and was about to hit Mac until Psymon told him he was playing around.  
  
For some reason the pilot wasn't moving and the helicopter was about to hit the mountain. "What the hell! Hey pilot we are about to hit a mountain!" Mac said. The pilot did not reply. Moby tried to feel the pilot's pulse but there was none.  
  
"Crap the pilot's dead!!!" Psymon asked,"What happened to him!!?" "He seemed to have a heart attack!" "Hey people never mind that we are about to hit a mountain!!!" It was true they were heading towards the snowy white mountain and were about to crash!  
  
Moby moved the dead body on the passengers seat and jumped into the pilot's seat.  
  
Moby acciendently fell and his hands touched the wheel. The helicopter started flying down. Everyone was screaming in horror and they thought they were going to die.  
  
Moby saw a frozen lake if he could just make the helicopter aim for the lake they could some how survive. "Moby why don't you make the plane fly normal!" "Moby saw the amount of gas the helicopter had. "We have no gas!" Psymon got furious that they did not check the gas. "What the freak is wrong is with the officials!"  
  
"The only way to survive is to hit the lake!" Moby started to make the helicopter aim for the lake. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Mac imagined the crash in his head. /We are all going to die/ Mac thought as he saw images of the helicopter crashing. The force of the crash tearing through their bodies.  
  
Psymon never was scared of death. He wasen't scared now. The only thing that he was frightened about was Zoe. How can she live with the fact that her boyfriend and friend died. He did not want to die he wanted to hold Zoe in his arms. Tell her how much he loved her. But he could'nt, he was going to die.  
  
Moby seemed to have similiar thoughts to Psymon. A tear went down his face. He was going to miss Zoe......  
  
Mac did not want to die he had a whole life ahead of him. He admitted it to himself he had a small crush on Allegra but an even bigger crush on Kaori. She just didn't realize it and was to jealous. He would'nt be able to be by her side when she cried. He felt sad.   
  
They all accepted their fate but belive their luck when they crashed into the lake. The three men were caught by suprise and there ribs hit the metal helicopter's walls and there ribs seemed to be broken. There forhead and jaw also hit the wall and they were bleeding. They all opened there eyes and tried to get out. Moby broke a window. They all climed out but Psymon's foot got stuck. Moby and Mac pulled Psymon from it. But Psymon's got torned open by the window and barley could swim as his bled made the water a little redder. Mac and Moby helped Psymon swim. They could'nt hold their breath any longer and they opened their mouth and huge amount of water went into their mouths.  
  
They were drowning but battered as they were they grew even more determined. Finally they reached land. Mac, Moby, and Psymon crawled out of the water and onto shore. Mac started throwing up the water he drank and so did Moby and Psymon. They were blodied and battered and they fell uncounsious........  
  
It was kind of cheesy but hoped you liked it review and in the first review in this story that was me I just forgot to say it was me oh well! 


	3. Bad weapons, polar bears, and Psymon's m...

Sorry for not updating for a long time. My cousin has been at my house for a while. I've become really tired! I've gone swimming, to my grandma's house, ect. But th e amin thing now is that I updated enjoy! Oh and reply to one of the reviews yes this is slightly based on Hatchet. Hatchet encouraged me to make this story. But the plot will be a little different in this story.  
  
Psymon P.O.V.  
I woke, exaughested. My bones were aching. I tried to stand up but I felt a sharp pain in my ankle. /crap what happened!?/ He fell again in a pool of barf. I started becoming queasy and just decided to crawl away from that little spot.  
I looked deeply inside my mind just to remember what happened yesterday. /Was it yesterday or was it still the same day?/ I looked at the watch on my wrist and just as I thought it was broken.  
I groaned silently and then remembered about Mac and Moby. I saw them laying on the cold hard ground. Once again I tried to stand up. I succsefully did but then I fell with a loud thud that woke up Mac and Moby.  
I saw them look around their surroundings. There were lush, green, trees with white snow all over it. A blanket of snow on the ground. The sun just seemed to be rising so I was sure the crash was yesterday. Mac's mouth was moving but no words came from it.  
His face just seemed to be in shock and so was Moby.  
There was an awkward silence and tension surrounding us. I'm pretty sure they all believed the same thing that I did, that it was all a huge nightmare!  
I just decided to break the silence that lasted over a minuete.  
Normal P.O.V.  
"I'm sure both of you also thought this was all just a horrible nighmare huh?" Psymon weakly said. Moby and Mac had overcome their shock and nodded.  
"Yah but now what are we going to do I mean how are we supposed to survive? it's just freezing!" Mac said and then tried to stand up but he had a sharp pain in his ribs and fell down. Moby then did the same.  
Moby included,"And we can't stand up! So mate, what are we supposed to do?" "First let's just rest today okay? Then tommorow we can just make weapons and look for food."  
"What about are freezing problem?" "Let's just look for a polar bear" Mac nodded once again. The trio looked for a cave and when they found one they crawled over to the cave. They all just decided to huddle together to share there body heat. (not in a gay way)  
They then quickly fell asleep.  
The next day Moby's P.O.V. I woke up next to Mac and I shuttered at the thought at even being near him. I just thought this was just a long nightmare that I would wake up from sooner or later.  
But then reality hit me and I knew it wasen't one. I could just imagine everyone at the lodge. Concerened. And my girlfriend Zoey Payne over there probally crying.  
I know she doesn't cry all that often and acts all tough but I know the real her. She was nice and sensitive in the inside and had fears of the littlest things just like everyone else did.  
Zoey Payne, Zoey Payne, Zoey Payne. I just couldn't get my mind off of her. She was just so special to me.  
But I knew what I had to do. I had to survive so I can see her again and have her in my arms. I just decided to wake up both Psymon and Mac.  
When I saw Psymon and and Mac hugging each other in their sleep I snickered quietly. /If only I had a camera right now!/ Moby first woke up Mac.  
Mac screamed loudly when he saw himself hugging Psymon!  
At the lodge Kaori said softly "Did you hear that Elise it sounded like Mac screaming!" "Your just getting worried Kaori! The officials will find them!"  
Back in the woods Psymon woke up from Mac's yell. "Stupid brat you woke me up!" "Mac just grumpled while Moby was laughing but in pain. His ribs were in pain but Moby tried to calm himself down.  
The three snowboarders still had aching bones but they all weakly got themselves up.  
Moby quieted down and then told them that they had to try and make weapons. Mac left the group and ventured deeper into the woods while thinking about the how he would make the weapons and the current events that happened.  
Mac P.O.V.  
/if you stay quiet here this place is actually quite nice but in another way it's awful! I can't believe all of this has happended! But I'm sure no one can blame me if they were in my shoes./ My thoughts just simply drifted to Kaori and Allegra. /Two different people totally different but in a way alike. The two holders of my crushes. I just love Kaori's cute and energitc side. But then I like Allegra's attitude and her smile just give's me butterfly's in my stomach/  
I sighed./Oh I hate decisions like this/  
/Maybe I should stick with Kaori. I positivley sure that she feels the same way. After all what if Allegra doesn't feel the same way? What if this just completley destroy's our friendship? But the big question is what if I never see both of them? What if, what if, what if, why can't I just be sure/  
I sighed once again but then became frozen in my tracks and stood in fear when I saw a polar bear. /Oh what I'd give for one damn weapon/  
I regained my courage and noticed that a bear was eating a dead carcass of a animal.  
Then I motioned away from him he looked over at my brown eyes. He just seemed to read me like a book and continued eating.  
He knew I didn't want anything to do with him and left me to be.  
I decided to go somewhere else and when I found that place I sat down on a near by rock and broke a branch from a tree. I tried to carve a spear with another rock but was unsuccsecful and threw the rock away in anger. It hit a tree and snow fell from it.  
/What am I thinking I don't know how to carve a spear?/ I decided to calm my self down and then first realized the beauty of the place.  
White snow covered the ground. There was a crystal clear lake that for some reason hadn't been frozen. There were a few fishes swimming ranging from different sizes.  
Big, small, long, thin, fat, medium.  
I barley then felt the need for water. I licked my lips they were just so dry. I looked at the beautiful lake. /I shoudn't drink that water what if I get sick?"  
But then I couln't help it I rushed over towards the lake and took handfuls of water and swallowed quickly. Fish were frantically trying to get away from me. But I didn't care I just needed water.  
I drank, and drank, and drank until I felt like I was about to explode. I was still slightly thirsty but I knew it wouldn't be wise to continue drinking water.  
I decided to go back to were Moby and Psymon were. I felt slightly ashamed that I hadn't completed anything. But Psymon and Moby weren't having as much luck as I did.  
While Mac was in the deeper woods.  
"Psymon stop talking to tatoo boy and help me make some weapons!!" Moby screamed angrily at Psymon for the second time.  
"Yes Sir Moby!" Psymon bowed down but then fell down in pain because his ankle was hurting again. "That's what happens when you disobey Sir Moby now get back to work!" "Whatever" Psymon grinned evilly when he poked Moby with a stick and soon Moby and Psymon were having a stick fight.  
When it was over Moby snorted. "How childish can we get!?" "Very childish my lord!"  
Moby was trying to carve a spear with a rock but Psymon was trying to carve one with his nails. Moby slapped his face. /I never though anyone would be as stupid as my cousin but I guess I'm wrong/  
"What are you doing Psymon" "Carving a spear" Psymon replied. He saw Moby's face a dark red. He asked his tatto"Hey tatoo boy what do you think our lord is so angry?"  
"BECAUSE YOUR AN IDIOT!!!!" He yelled. "My lord please don't yell Tatoo Boy has a splitting headache..........." "I don't give crap about what Tatoo boy has!!"  
"Why did you call me an idiot my lord?" "First of all stop calling me lord! And second, because your not supposed to carve it with you nails!!"  
"That's all! That was so unimportant!" Moby yelled right in Psymon's ears. "Dear me quite a temper!"  
Moby decided to just quit yelling. He was losing a lot of energy and he was about to get a headache himself. Moby tried to carve a spear but then broke it. Psymon also broke his. Moby groaned.  
"I guess you two aren't having as much luck as I am." mac said. They nodded. "Freak man I'm hungry!" Psymon said as he stomach let out a big growl.  
Moby and Mac both agreed on the statement. Mac then remembered he saw a few berry bushes along the way he was walking. Although it was very strange for a berry bush out there.  
"I just remembered something! I saw berry bushes!" Moby seemed to grin a little at the statement. "Yes! Mac lead us to it!" The trio licked there lips hungrily and walked towards the berry bushes.  
They found a few berry bushes. Mac ripped a torn peice of clothing from his sweater to grab his berries. Moby and Psymon followed in pursuit.  
When they got to the cave the hungrily devoured the food completly ignoring the pits. Mac was the first one to feel his stomach hurting. "Hey guys I don't think these berries are good for you" "Ya right Mac!" "I warned you!" His stomach seemed to be splitting and he felt dizzy. He threw up the berry pits. He fell uncousious from the pain.  
"Hey Psymon don't you think this will taste good as juice!" Psymon nodded his head swiftly and quickly started to get two empty soda cans he kept in his pocket for some strange reason.  
"Um Psymon why do you keep soda cans in your pocket?" "They are my pets" "Riiiiiiiight! Let's just drink already!" Moby just smashed the berries and the juice was oozing into the aluminum soda cans.  
"Cheers!" They hit the soda cans and drank it swiftly. The repeated this procced until they felt sick.  
"Maybe Mac was right these berries can make you sick. Moby barfed up his pits and fell uncousious just like that. But too bad it wasen't to easy for Psymon he had to poop! "Oh crap I have to poop all these pits out! Now I'm regretting eating them!"  
Psymon ran off into the freezing dark night. He saw a chipmunk and it bit his foot.  
"Stupid chipmunk!" he tried to smash it with his foot but missed. Psymon kept going aand started muttering something about chipmunks being evil and how they wer going to take over the world some day. Good o'l crazy Psymon!  
When he was far enough he digged a whole with his hands. Psymon's hands were shaking. The snow was just far to cold! But being the man he was he kept digging.  
Psymon gathered some rocked and put them into a circle. He sat on them and started to poop. (Believe me it's awful pooping like that! I did that when i went to camp)  
Psymon's face looke like he was straining and he was! He started yelling loudly and cursing tryng tolet out. When he finally did he had to pee to. Really badly.  
The smell was all over in the air. It smeled awful! So bad that it made Psymon a little queasy. And believe me it's not easy! He just had to leave! He ran away far enough so the bad odor wouldn't reach him.  
He was just about to pee in his pants until he took his pants and boxers off and peed. Psymon sighed in relief as the dark yellow urine left his body.  
"Whew no I can leave!" Psymon went north but ended up nowhere. "No, no, no this can't be! I was lost but now I'm even more lost! I'm such an idiot!"  
He was lost and he was a little bit scared and that usually never happened. He saw a polar bear. He tried to stand still but the polar bear ran towards him.  
"Oh no!" The polar bear rushed towards him and took hium down. His ribs were in pain as the bear kept ramming his head in his ribs as he sensed he was weak there.(I don't think ram their heads in the people but hey just pretend)  
He bit Psymon's already injured ankle. Blood leaked through Psymon's ankle and screamed in pain. The polar bear was enjoyig his screams of agony as he licked the blood.  
Some on Psymon's blood got polar bear's white coat of fur. The snow was colared dark red.  
He hit Psymon's forhead with his paw and the claws ripped through the flesh like scissors through paper. There was blood over yellowish claws.  
The bear was about to sink his claws into his brain to make the kill. But then Psymon rolled out of the way and the got a giant stick and hit the bear with it repeadtly.  
The polar bear became frightened at his sudden actions and ran away. "Yah and don't come back or you'll pay you dumb polar bear" Psymon said quietly. His ribs had been already in bad condition and now they were worse. He touch his ankle's and moaned in pain. His ankle was once again bloodied.  
"Now how am I supposed to walk now?" he yelled in the air as he was expecting an answer. He then touched his bloody forhead. He tried to imagine what would happen if bear actually hit ram his claws into his flesh hen into the brain. Simple he would be dead. Dead like the dead carcass Mac saw. The one Mac told him about.  
"I guess I should simply be happy that I'm still alive!" Psymon decided to rest. He was in no condition to look for Moby and Mac.  
/They'll look for me tommorow/ Psymon thought. Psymon slept holding a giant stick in his hand. That was the only weapon he had right now and he had to use it if he needed to.  
Psymon shivered as he felt his head collide with the snow. It was freezing! At least in the cave it was slightly warmer. Than Psymon realized it.  
/I didn't clean my butt!/ He took off his pants and boxers and found some sort of soft leaf. He regretted what he did next. He wiped his butt with the leaf. He screamed in more pain as the leaf burned his skin. /Last time I do that/  
His butt was burning but he went to sleep trying to forget all his mishaps.  
  
Reviw please. I'll make the next chapter longer okay! 


	4. Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I do not own SSX or any characters from it.

Just to give people news about the story. After I finish this story I will make a sequel. It will be known as SSX 4:The Tournament. I already have the plot for the story but I'm not telling anyone! Oh and there will be a sequel to SSX 4:The Tournament too! It will be known as Two Love Triangles. I'm sure you know which two love triangles I mean. Psymon and Moby will be competing for Zoe's heart as will Kaori and Allegra do to Mac. There will be an ending that fans of Kaori/Mac, or Psymon/Zoe, Moby/Zoe. Allegra/Mac will like. Actually there will be more than one ending heheheh! Enough talking about the future. Right now the present matters. So enjoy the story! Psymon is really OC in this chapter!

At the lodge

Allegra sighed as she watched Alex and Luther play pool. She was bored.

Alex beated Luther but they played again. Allegra felt like she was going to cry but she held back her tears. /Are they okay? Or are they dead? / Allegra shuddered at the possibility. It had already been two days and the official haven't found them.

Elise smiled warmly towards Allegra. She normally hated Allegra and Allegra normally hated her but knew how it felt to lose someone that is dear to you and you care about them.

Elise sat on the soft blue couch.

"Allegra don't worry about them. They will be safe. I known those two Mac and Moby for three years and Psymon for two years. They will not lose faith in them self. No matter how bloody they are. Or how battered and how many broken bones they have. They will not be stopped. They will survive."

Allegra seemed to be comforted by what Elise said.

"Elise thanks" Allegra said. "Sure no problem!" Elise grinned and stood up from the couch. She then went up stairs to get some rest. Elise was just really tired for some reason.

/ Kaori even though she's my competition maybe I should comfort her to. I know how Zoe and Kaori feel to. Mac.... Why did you have to be on that plane? Why do I fell so strongly about him? When I barley came here I didn't have any feelings towards him. But now I do. But there getting stronger by every passing day. Could it be... be... love? /

Allegra remembered the first day she had first actually had a conversation with Mac. When she went with Zoe and Kaori....

_Flashback_

"_Hey Allegra do you want to go to the club?" "Nah Zoe you can go by yourself"_

_Zoe frowned at the comment. "I'm not going by myself Kaori and Mac coming too!" Allegra looked questionly at her trying to remember a Mac._

_Zoe saw this and decided to tell her. "You know Mac the guy who sometimes busts out rhymes." _

"_Ohhhh him!" "Come on Allegra please go to the club with me! It would be a good time to know Mac better!" "Sure I guess Viggo won't mind!" Zoe grinned. Note: Viggo used to be Allegra's boyfriend. _

_They went to the club. It was called the Moonlight club. (I'm not creative!)_

_When Allegra entered she heard Kaori cheering someone on. She seemed to be chanting 'Go Mac go Mac!'_

_She seemed to b cheering Mac on but Allegra didn't know where he was. Allegra finally saw where he was. He was the DJ scratching the DJ Booth (whatever they call them) Allegra was impressed with Mac and started swaying to the rhythm. When he finished. He walked down the small stage and grinned at the sight of Zoe and Allegra. "Yo, Zoe!" He hugged her. "How's it with Moby? Even if I hate him I can't stop thinking about my friend" "It's been alright!" Kaori also smiled at Zoe and started to talk to her._

_That left Allegra and Mac by themselves. There was an awkard silence and Mac couldn't stand it and decided to break the silence._

"_Uhhhh hi Allegra" "Hey Mac"_

_They stayed in silence. Mac got nervous and looked away from Allegra. He just decided to look her in the eye and start the conversation._

_When he was about to talk no sound came out. /Gosh she's beautiful/ Mac thought. He never really looked at Allegra's face totally. He usually only gave her a simple glance._

_She had reddish blonde her, a few freckles, a perfect white smile, and her beautiful greem (or is it blue?) eyes._

_Mac was in awe and never saw Allegra staring at him like he was in a trance._

"_Earth to Mac can you read me?" "Oh I was just thinking!" Mac blushed deeply and Allegra giggled. /He's kind of cute! What am I saying Viggo's my boyfriend not Mac The Smack Fraser. Even though that cockiness is so cute and he is good looking/ Allegra seemed to daydream. Mac waved a hand in front of her._

_Allegra woke up._

"_Allegra what do you like as an alternate sport?" "I like skateboarding" _

"_You do? So do I!" "Cool!"_

_The two started talking and learning more and more about each other._

_Soon it was midnight and Kaoru seemed to see what Allegra and Mac where doing._

_She glared at Allegra but she didn't notice. Mac and Kaori decided to leave so they waved goodbyr to the duo._

_Allegra walked out of the door into the cool night. A breeze passed through her hair. She was refreshed and yawned lightly._

"_Hey Allegra!" Zoe ran towards Allegra._

"_So did you like Mac? Hope you did he's a friend of mine!" "He's a friend of mine too!" Zoey Payne grinned and they walked off towards the hotel chatting._

End of Flashback

"Mac I miss you!" Kaori looked at a picture of him.

Back at the woods

"Ugghhh man I'm tired!" Psymon waked up. /What happened yesterday? And why does my butt burn so bad!/ Psymon remembered the polar bear.

/I have to remember to avoid polar bears! / He wanted so dearly to stand up but he knew he couldn't. In the condition he was he couldn't stand up.

Psymon touched his ankle. When he did he did a soft scream. He tries to stop himself from screaming. It was taking his energy away and making his ribs hurt.

/Why me? I hate life! /

Psymon crawled slowly away from the red snow he was lying in. Psymon sniffed himself. His body smelled like blood.

/I'm so glad polar bears aren't like sharks who smell blood. Are they? /

Psymon decided to rest a little longer. He knew it would take a while for Mac and Moby to find him so he decided to think about.... Zoe.

/ Why? Why do I love her? She's just a girl like all the other girls. Why is she so special to me? I can't take her away from Moby either. He's my best friend./

A little voice in his head started to talk to him. "Steal her away from him! You never got what you want! Moby always does and you don't!" "NO!!!!!!! I won't listen! He's my friend!"

The voice seemed to chuckle. "Do you ever get what you want?" "No.... I don't"

"Do you want Zoe?" "Yes I do"

"Then take her!" "No I won't Moby is my friend I can't just steal his girlfriend!" "Psymon, Psymon, Psymon you've grown weak! You've never got what you want! But if you try you will! Think of your childhood!"

Psymon remembered his past. His lonely past....

Flashback

"Why!? Why do you torture our son like that?!" Crystal said. The drunken man replied angrily. "We need the money! Do you think I'm the one who's supposed to work! You two will work and that's final! Or else there will be hell to pay!" The drunken man spat in fury.

_Little Psymon was only six years old. He had to balance school and work. He saw his father spit in his mother's face. He broke down in tears._

_The man punched her in the face and left. "MOMMY!!" Psymon ran towards his mother._

"_Psymon don't cry! It makes me feel awful when I see you cry!" "But..but" His mom put her finger towards his lips. "Shhhhh it will be alright._

_His mother hugged him._

"_You better get to work you lazy **beep** (I don't like cussing). "Son go to school okay?" "But I don't like school! All the kids are mean to me!"_

_His mom was about to give him a word of advice until his dad grabbed her and threw her into the car. The car sped off to her work._

_Psymon walked slowly to school. The blue sky turned dark and cloudy. There was a gust of wind and it started raining. Psymon was used to this type of weather._

_His school came in sight. He stopped. He noticed the details of his school. It was and ugly school with graffiti, dirty bathroom, cracks all over the floor, and even more things. _

_He slowly walked through the broken gate._

"_Owww!!" The school bully punched him Psymon fell on the ground with a bloody nose. He was scared and ran off towards his classroom._

_The bully was chasing him. Psymon made himself run faster. He then tripped and fell. The giant figure approached him slowly. Psymon was ready for the beating of the lifetime. _

_Psymon absentmindedly kicked the bully's private. "AHHH!!!!!" The bully screamed and fell down not moving on the asphalt. Psymon held his arm in pain. _

_He left towards his classroom to get a band-aid and a tissue. When it was lunchtime his lunch tray fell and the food got all over him._

_Everyone started pointing at him and laughing. _

"_Stop it! SOP LAUGHING!! Why can't you be nice to me!? I want you to be nice to me!" Psymon realized he couldn't get what he wanted._

_Psymon broke down in tears and ran away from the cafetaria, from the school, to his apartment._

"_WHY?" He wanted to have a great dad. A great house lot's of friends and a great school. But he couldn't have it. He wanted it. He wanted it so much._

_Psymon punched the wall not caring about the pain._

_He walked outside. He saw his parent's car. "At least they came early"_

_He was about to run to where the car would park until the car crashed into a truck. A big truck with flammable objects in it.  
The two cars crashed and exploded._

_Psymon stood in silence. Time seemed to stand still. He saw the police coming. He went inside his apartment slowly._

_He went to his parent's room and cried and sobbed until he ran out of tears. He then knew he would never get what he wanted._

End of Flashback

So what do you think about it? Good, Awful, stupid, awesome? Please review. I want to gain more confidence so I can continue.


	5. What Zoey Royal Payne says she does

Sorry for not updating for a loooooong time. Well some people might not think fifteen days isn't a long time. But I do. I've been busy. I was also thinking of making a new fic. I already have the plot and have replayed the story over and over in my head. But it's a wrestling fic. If anyone wants to read it I will have it the first chapter up in two weeks from Sunday or Saturday. Enough with news let's just get to the reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY SSX characters or the game itself. I only own an SSX 3 game that doesn't work on my PS2! Darn IT!

Oh one more note! When the characters are at the lodge it will usually focus on either Zoe, Allegra, or Kaori. Last chapter was Allegra. It will focus on Psymon, Mac, and Moby in the wilderness.

At the lodge

Zoe was alone in her room. Every boarder had their own room. Zoe simply designed it black. She liked it like that. She really didn't care what other people thought of her. She thought she had good taste.

What she was doing, she hadn't done since she was ten years old. She was crying. Sobs of sadness was dripping on her black bed sheets.

A tear went down her soft, silky, white skin. She wiped it away. She never liked crying. Her father always said that crying was a sign of weakness. Zoe always acted strong on the outside. But on the inside she was still that scared six year old girl.

Scared of the silliest things. / I have to act strong! But.... But... what has happened to Moby.... and... Psymon. Those two.... They're so dear to my heart. They have to be safe! /

Zoe stopped crying, but she remained huddled. Scared and frightened.

She heard a knock. A soft knock on her wooden door. She slowly got off her bed. She walked towards the wooden the door and turned the metal knob gently. JP was standing there. Zoe was shocked of all people it was JP. /What does he want? / "I'm sure your asking yourself why mean old JP is standing here. Well I got to confess, I'm worried about you" Zoe was even more shocked. /Did I hear that right he's concerned about me /

"You're actually worried about me?" Zoe looked perplexed. "Yes... You know you and me are kind of alike. We hide our emotions inside us and act different than we truly are. Everyone always thinks that I'm always mean and awful"

Zoe seemed to understand what he meant. "Zoe... are you wondering what happened to Moby?" Zoe sniffed. She try not to cry but it all came out and she cried. She put her head on his shoulder.

"But.... but not just him. It's also Psymon, but why? Why do I feel some sort of attraction to him? I've never felt like this. Not even towards Moby." JP sighed and knew what was happening. "Zoey you're falling for him. I leave you alone to think... okay? Bye"

Zoe was shocked at what JP said. / I can't! I can't be falling for him! What about Moby?! I remember when I first met Moby...."

Flashback "SSX snowboarding league! Sounds cool to me! So Zoey you going to try it?" Zoe brother, Kevin said. "Of course! All kick all their butts!" "What Zoey Royal Payne says she does! You're a great snowboarder Zoey! I can't wait to see you tryout" 

_Her brother always supported her dream to become one of the best snowboarders. Her however, didn't. They always wanted Zoe to become a lawyer. Note: Picture Zoe as a lawyer! _

_There was no way that Zoe would be a lawyer!_

_The next day was the tryouts. She saw her brother sit in the stands waving his hands at her, grinned, and gave her a peace sign. Her brother was quite different than Zoe. He always had loved colorful colors. He seemed to want to get along with everybody. There was one thing different about the two. What Kevin was in the inside he was on the outside. Unlike Zoe, who kept her feeling bottle up inside her._

_The she was in line and was last. A few hours later there were only three competitors left._

_It was her, a weird kid, and a British guy._

_While the other guy left to participate dark skinned man approached her. "Hello mate, nice to meet you!" Zoe's legs started shaking and she almost fell. "Hi..." _

_They stood in an awkward silence. "Oh, my name's Moby. Moby Jones" Zoe smiled. "My name's Zoey Payne. Call me Zoe for short" She rubbed her arm with her hand. She blushed deeply when Moby was looking her over._

_Unknowingly to her, her brother was watching. Kevin was had a huge grin plastered onto his face. /Sis is going to have a new boyfriend! Hehe/_

_Zoe really wasn't feeling like herself. She was embarrassed. "Moby Jones!" An official said. "See you!" Zoe gave him a small smile and waved. She sighed softly, and saw Moby getting ready._

_He started snowboarding. To her he seemed like a knight in shining armor. She loved every bit of him. She watched him riding on the snow._

_He jumped over a tree and did a back flip. He almost fell but he didn't, he kept going. He sped up and jumped off a cliff, doing numerous tricks. Zoe hoped he wouldn't crash and he didn't. He just kept riding on the snow. He jumped over a few gray rocks. He made it to finish line and yelled out yes._

_Zoe felt he was going to make it to SSX, now it was her turn. She got on her snowboard. She suddenly felt sick. Like she couldn't do it. She had butterflies in her stomach. She clutched and groaned. She never was nervous to snowboard, until now. _

_/What if I don't make it? What if I fall!? If that happens I won't be able to see Moby. He probably made it. Now it's my turn/ _

_She was afraid. She went to the starting gate and she went. She jumped over a small rocl first. She started speeding up and did a nice 540-degree front flip_

_She kept going all the time avoiding gray rocks and brown logs. A tree fell and she was taken by surprise. Her snowboard hit the brown tree and the bark peeled off. She almost fell flat on her face but put her hand in front of her to stop herself from falling. She looked at her snowboard and found a small dent in it._

_/Oh well/ she sighed and kept going on._

_She saw a cave and wondered if she should take it. It was dark brown cave and their wasn't much light in it. She decided to go in. When she did she hardly could see and she hit a rock and it cut her face. She touched her face gingerly. Blood was oozing out of the cut slowly._

_She groaned in pain but she didn't 't stop. She just kept going._

_She saw some light at the end of the tunnel and that relieved her. She wouldn't have to ride the whole time in the dark . But what happened next she was completely unaware of. She was about to reach the tunnel and she jumped. She saw the sunlight and it felt good on her skin. But she thought it was a small jump._

_She didn't realize it and she fell on the snow. It was a huge hill. She was screaming in pain as she kept falling down. Breaking bones. The snow turned red. She kept falling downhill. Her back hit a tree and she was only half conscious. Her bones and ached. _

_Her body couldn't take it anymore. All the pain and suffering. All for the SSX. She barley was able to stand up. Even after all that she still kept going._

_She wouldn't quit. She wasn't the type of girl that was scared of getting hurt. She didn't care if she broke a bone or two. She didn't care about her nails. She just wouldn't quit. All she cared about was winning. She wanted to accomplish her goal. She wanted to be in the SSX._

_She seemed to gain a sort of confidence. An amazing power. Nothing would stand in front of Zoey Royal Payne's way. Nothing!_

_She got back on her snowboard and kept going._

_She saw the final jump to the finish line. She sped up to make the most spectacular trick in the SSX. She landed it and finished. Her brother was right there and he ran up to her and hugged her. Zoe hugged him back but then moaned in pain. He saw she was hurt and stopped._

_She grinned at him and they both laughed. Moby approached her. Kevin grinned and walked away._

"_You were great. I'm sure you going to make it to the SSX" He embraced her but not to hard. She sighed at his warm touch and felt his body. He didn't notice but when got off Zoe mentally pouted. _

_The officials shouted Moby's name. He was going to the SSX. She knew she wouldn't. She knew how the officials saw her fall. They probably deducted that from her score._

"_Zoey Payne!"_

_Zoey was shocked. Her brother came out of now where and hugged her._

_She didn't care if she was hurt. She was just happy, happy that she was going to the SSX. "What Zoey Royal Payne says she does!!" Zoe yelled out in the air._

_She walked over to a judge. "Why did you pick me? Didn't fall a lot?" "Yes that's true but this is more like an endurance test. You were so hurt and you still made it to the finish line. That takes a lot of courage. Some people didn't even make it to the finish line"_

_She grinned. "That's fine with me!"_

_End of flashback_

"Moby..." Zoe said.

Wilderness

"Ughhhhh" Mac got up groaning. Moby was still asleep. Mac smelled himself and he was discusted. "Oh sick!" He decided to wake Moby up. "Moby wake up" Mac said weakly. Moby stayed their. Unmoving. Mac said it louder. Moby was still sleeping. Mac decided to yell. "MOBY GET UP!!" "Mom!"

Mac looked at Moby strangely. Moby chuckled nervously. "Moby why did you scream, mom" Moby blushed. "Because my Mom always used to say that. I usually fell off the bed after that."

"Ummmm... Hey Moby were is Psymon?" Mac suddenly realized that Psymon was gone. Moby looked around the cave but didn't see him anywhere.

"Uhhhhh... He probably went to get something!" Moby said. But he didn't sound to sure. "Yah.... Probably!"

An hour passed, Moby and Mac got more nervous by the second. Mac couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it! We're going to look for Psymon!" "I agree!"

Mac and Moby still felt a little queasy from yesterday but they would look for Psymon. There was no way they would abandon him. No way.

Back To Psymon

The voice seemed to have brainwashed Psymon.

He had agreed to try and take Zoe away. "You have to get it you way once. Just once." "Okay.... I guess"

The voice instantly perished. He sat there. He waited for someone to come. For anyone to come so he could leave.

He couldn't walk or even crawl, he was just to weak. /Mac and Moby better find me sooner or later. Hopfully it will be sooner. Or else the squirrels will attack me! I hate those evil demons! /

Psymon decided to rest. He should at regain some more energy

Back To Mac and Moby

"Do you think we should split up?" Mac asked Moby. "Nah that would be a bad idea! We could get lost. I assume that's the same way Psymon got lost.

"Yah I guess so"

Mac and Moby ventured deeper into the woods. They heard mosquitoes buzzing and a bad odor coming from the right.

"Whew! What a smell! It reeks!" Mac held his nose together. "I think I'm going to doing to die" Moby seemed to be gagging. "This how it smells when Psymon uses the bathroom! He lets a big one erupt!"

"Wait that's it! Psymon probably had to go poop!" "But where did he poop?" Mac pointed to rocks that were in a circle. "Ohhhh!!"

"We've got to be near by!" Mac and Moby headed west and looked for any clues for Psymon.

Moby saw a dark yellow snow. Moby was disgusted. "Mac, look over here!" Mac walked towards Moby. When he saw the dark yellow snow Mac sweatdroped. "He probably had to pee to!" "Poor guy" The duo shook their head disapprovingly. Mac and and Moby kept heading west and they noticed that the snow was getting red.

"What happened here?" Mac said. He seemed to be nervous. He knew something bad happened to him. "I, I don't know mate" The two crouched down to examine the snow.

"Do you think this is really blood?" Moby nodded. "Yah it probably is. I just hope that Psymon is okay. I don't want to stumble is across his dead body! Do you?"

"What kind of question is that Moby? Of course I don't!" Mac and Moby followed the blood trail and it leaded to Psymon.

Psymon was sleeping but Mac didn't notice. He thought Psymon was dead.

"is he dead!? Speak to me Psymon are you dead!? He's not answering! He's dead! Why did he have to die! He was a great friend! Well actually when I think about it I hated his guts!"

"Mate calm down he's sleeping okay!"  
Mac blushed "Oh, I knew that!"

Whew I finished. It's not a really long chapter but it's still pretty good. Review please! 


End file.
